Atemporal
by ezotower
Summary: For those who fall in love, Love don't belong to a specific time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I like to say that this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction and in first hand I like to apologize for the mistakes on grammar and spelling, english is not my first language. I don't own nothing this is just for fun **

Atemporal

Chapter One

Five shadow appeared of nowhere in the middle of the night, a few yards from a graveyard in a narrow road of Godric's Hollow village. For a second they stood quit still, wands in hand looking everywhere to be sure of not been followed.

"Are you sure that he is ok?" – asked the red head Ronald Weasley.

"Of course I'm sure; I already told you a hundred times Ron." – said without much patience Hermione Granger.

"Ok we believe you Hermione, but is better we hurry up it's almost time, and I'm sure that he would rather not wake up seven feet under ground!" – replied with a smile on his face the taller of the group Cedric Diggory. Everybody gave a little laugh thinking about their friend condition, but at the same time not so sure if would be so funny if one of them was in his place.

They start to walk in direction of the graveyard, not wanting to be spotted by some villagers, passing through the gate going right to the middle of graveyard, stopping in front three tombstones side by side made of white marble, and this made it easy to read, at seemed to shine in the dark:

JAMES POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1967

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1988

LILY POTTER

BORN 30 JANUARY 1967

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1988

HARRY JAMES POTTER

BORN 31 JULY 1987

DIED 31 OCTOBER 2005

THE LAST ENEMY THAT SHALL BE DESTROYED IS DEATH

The five teenagers stood still for a few moments looking at the new headstone on the right side trying to suppress back the emotions they are feeling the last few days, even though they knew that everything will be alright now on.

"Alright, I think its time to start working, I don't want to be here too long and we have a lot work to do, and this place gives me creeps, there are many nargles around here!" – said a blond girl Luna Lovegood, hand in hand with a brunet boy Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah, me too; so who is gonna open it?" – asked Neville looking right to Hermione and Cedric, who just shrugged and point his wand to the tomb and gave a little wave. The tomb split open head to foot, inside the tomb lays a long but not much and thin teenage boy. Cedric raised his wand again.

The wrappings fell open. The face was serene; a little pale with the glasses still on, if wasn't for the place he was in people would take that his just sleeping, of course the group of five in the graveyard knows this is just the effect from someone who took a rather illegal muggle medicine to fake death.

"Oh my God, I really didn't want to see him this way; I hope that I will never see again!" – cried Hermione.

"We know Mione, we wish the same thing: this was the only way to make sure that he will be safe and go back to his family and try to be happy again." – replied Ron putting his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Ok, let's bring him up; we don't have much time and will be better if he wake up in safer place, and we still have to put everything back in place so no one will knows that something is different; Ron, Neville give me a hand!" – said Cedric getting closer to the tomb and raise his wand in direction of the body below him, Ron and Neville did the same and together they levitated the body from the tomb into the air until it was next to the girls then put him down slowly on the ground.

"Oh gosh, his skin is cold, I thought that would be a little warm since is only twenty-four hour that he supposed to be dead!" – exclaimed Luna, lowered on the ground next the body with Hermione by her side to check his vitals.

"No worry its suppose to be like that, his body will be back to normal when he start to breathe again, that will happen in less than fifteen minutes; so hurry up boys we don't have all night!" – said Hermione with a stern in her voice that means business.

"Alright, alright we almost finished;" – shouted Ron, - "blimey why she always have to boss everyone around" – whined Ron to his two friends, who just laugh quietly in his expense

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want any other way!" – said Cedric still laughing and with final flick of his wand restores the tombstone to its original form. Making his way back to the girls and the boy still on the ground.

"Ok let's move!" – shouted Cedric without looking to the others and taking the boy in his arms and disappearing with a small pop. The rest of the group stared at which others for a second and with a nod did the same disappearing in thin air. They landed on cozy living room that belongs to Hermione parents in a rather nice village next London; when they situated themselves, they saw that Cedric already put Harry on a couch on the back corner of the room and was staring fiercely Harry's face; without looking at then he replay with hope:

"The effect of the drug is already leaving, his coming back to us!"

Everybody rush next to Harry to take a look, Hermione kneeled next Harry's head and check again his vital, with a smile on her face she notice that Harry start breathing and only then relax her body who seems to be tense for too long.

"He's ok; he should wake up at any moment now!" – said Hermione still smiling look to everyone who now seem relax and smiling too, with her back to the couch she heard a movement behind her: everybody quickly move their head in the sound direction and got stock looking at a very open big green eyes of Harry Potter, no one knew what to do they just stay there unmoving looking at him.

"Dude I'll never do that again, been dead suck!" – exclaimed Harry staring at everyone with huge smile on his face. They continue staring for a moment them everybody cracked laughing so loud for so long that they had tears running freely on their faces; it feels good to laugh like that without worry.

_The last two years had been crazy and dangerous for everyone especial Harry who was brought just a day after his sixteen birthday against his will from his home with his family in America by headmaster Albus Dumbledore who treat his family safety if he doesn't come with him and fight in a war that he barely knew about it. At least Dumbledore let him say goodbye and make up some excuses why he was leaving the family and never coming back, because he knew that was a huge possibility he'll die in this war and even if he survives, was quiet sure that headmaster wouldn't let him come back, that why at soon that he arrives at Hogwarts start to plan a way to escape because he wouldn't be a poppet to anyone. The first few months was crazy, the whole Brittan wizard community was delight that their savior "the boy who lived" was back soon after the Dark Lord return. Dumbledore made up some story about why their savior wasn't with them since the __begining__ and where he learned to do magic since he didn't came to Hogwarts at eleven years old like everybody else. Dumbledore said that Harry was hidden in America with relatives and was teach by the headmaster himself during every summer break, holydays and weekends since he was eleven, now he was back with his relatives "the Dursleys" and would study at Hogwarts with his six years classmates, and explain that he just did this now because Voldemort was back and Harry wasn't safe anymore, so here at Hogwarts he would be able to protect and train him because unfortunately Harry was the only one who could bring Voldemort down. Harry tried to focus all his energy on learn everything he could and making plans to escape after this ward was over if he survive, even against his will Harry have to admit Dumbledore was great mentor and not really a bad person, he just did what have to do to make sure to end this war, Harry of course did not agree with his method and maybe will never forgive him, but he understood. In the first year he was there he makes some good friends; Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Cedric. He trusted them and told them the whole truth not Dumbledore version, first they did not believe because Dumbledore was their leader, could do nothing wrong, but later they realize that was true and got really angry with the headmaster and promise Harry that they would do anything to help him to escape. Cedric was in his last year at Hogwarts when they met but after he graduate join and help Harry, Hermione and Ron hunt down Voldemort's horcruxs, they didn't __came __back for their last year, Neville and Luna stayed at Hogwarts. During the hunt, the war scale to a new proportion, people disappear every day, Harry knew the time was close and still didn't know how to escape after war, was Hermione that came up with the plan to use muggle medicine to fake death as a solution to Harry's escape; to find and destroy four horcrux take Harry and his group more than a year, then they went right way to Hogwarts to fight against Voldemort who was planning to attack the school on hallowing, Harry knew that because he shared a strange connection with the Dark Lord in the last two years since Voldemort resurrection, first he was appalled when he got first glimpse of Voldemort mind, but them he realize what's going on and used this in his favor, actually was Voldemort who gave the location of the last three horcruxs without knowing, when he picture it their location with the idea of changing their places and put more protections around them after realizing that Harry was hunting them; the Salazar ring was hidden in Voldemort grandfather's house, the Ravenclaw diadem was on the room of requirement at Hogwarts and the snake Nagine who was with Voldemort . Arriving at Hogwarts the group went right way to headmaster office to warn him that Voldemort will attack the school the next day at dinner time, and to say that all the horcruxs was destroyed except the one on the room of requirement and Nagine. Dumbledore himself destroyed the diadem and after that they with Hogwarts staff and the Order of Phoenix plan how to protect the school from the Voldemort and his army on the next night. The next day a few hours before the battle Dumbledore talked to Harry alone and explain that Voldemort has another horcrux left beside Nagine, and Harry was that one, that he have a part of Voldemort soul inside himself and the only way to be destroyed was by Voldemort hands; so Harry have to fight with snakelike face and let himself be killed by him. During the battle Dumbledore along with all the teachers, the Order of Phoenix and the students above sixteen years fight with all the power they have against Voldemort's army. Voldemort didn't enter himself in the battle and near midnight call back his army and demand that Harry alone meet him at forbidden forest, if harry don't show up, the battle will begin again and himself will fight this time and will kill every men, woman and child in the castle. Harry went against his friends protest and meet Voldemort in the middle of forbidden forest where he wait to be killed but at the same time hopping that something happen and he wouldn't die, that was what happened when Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra, killing just the horcrux inside him and leaving both of them unconscious for a few minutes, when Harry wake up he decide to practice and pretend to be dead for the time been. Voldemort not realizing anything command that someone pick Harry up and __march __toward the castle to show then their dead savior. Arriving there the battle begin again because nobody want to surrender and bow in front of Voldemort; Dumbledore take to himself the mission to kill Nagine and he did but almost got killed by Voldemort; Harry seen this reenter the battle and fought Voldemort, who for a moment looks surprise to see his enemy alive again. They circle each other and Harry take the opportunity to look at his friends and with a nod of his head tell then that everything was ok and according to plain. Harry look at Voldemort eyes and feel that his time was up, that he have to end this now; with his wand raised at Voldemort, both of then shouted at same time, with a strong noise both spell collide in the middle, Harry saw a wand fly in the air and Voldemort fell dead on the floor with his red eyes open. Harry has a few seconds of happiness before the drug that he took it in the forbidden forest started to work, he fell on his knees gave a last look at his friends, closed his eyes and lost all his senses with the darkness that surrounded him completely._

"Harry is so good to see you alive again!" – exclaimed Luna who went right to him and give a crushing hug that was followed by the others.

"You know Potter; I thought for a moment that you lost your chance for good to have the honor to taste all the pleasure that my sexy body can provide!" – whispered Cedric on Harry's ears while squeezing hard Harry's ass with both hands. Harry just laughed and touched Cedric slightly on the crotch.

"Sorry Ced but I'll have to decline your offer, even if it pains me to do it!" – said Harry still laughing, used to Cedric hit on him all the time since they met, who by the way promise that one day he will get Harry on his bed. Harry have to remind himself everyday why he need to say no, which every time become more and more hard to denied Cedric offer because that boy is fucking hot and Harry maybe or maybe not have a little crusch on him.

"Ok Potter that's your lost 'cause I can fuck you so good that you wouldn't be able to walk for days!"- said Cedric out loud.

"I know Ced, I know; ok I need to take a shower like right now because this death smell on me starts to make me feel sick. Hermione where is the bathroom and where are my clothes!" – asked Harry quickly before Cedric hit on him again.

"The bathroom is on the second floor on the left and your clothes are in the next room!" – answered Hermione going to kitchen to prepare something to eat. Harry went to the bathroom while the others stayed on living room talking to themselves and preparing to travel the next morning. When Harry finished his bath and put some clothes on went to the kitchen where everybody was already eating.

"Harry mate; are you sure that you don't want to go to Australia with Hermione and I before you go back to America?" – asked Ron with his mouth full of food.

"I sure Ron; it been two years that I left it's time to go home, even though I'm scare shitless of how they would receive me but at least Cedric will go with me and give me support that I need if they don't accept me back."- said Harry feeling nervous and excited at same time with the prospect to see his family again.

"Of course they will accept you back Harry, they would be crazy if they don't after all the stuff you been trough to shield them from this war.!" - exclaimed Luna with hard tone on her voice.

"But they don't know about this, I didn't explain why I was leaving, just said that I didn't want to live with them anymore and run away without given them a chance to change my mind." – replied Harry.

"Well you just have to explain to them your reason to leave the way you did and then everything will be alright." – said Neville always the optimistic.

"You are right Neville; I don't need to worry before the time arrives." – said Harry finishing his food and taking his plate to the sink, with both hands on the sink counter he watch his friends around the table eating in silence, this group that he learned to love and respect during this tow years, they were the only thing that keep him sane beside saving his neck a bunch of time, now they would go to different ways. Neville and Luna will stay at Hogwarts, Luna to finish her last year and Neville to start his first year as the new herbology apprentice. Ron and Hermione will go to Australia to stay with her parents; they promise Harry that after Christmas they would stay with him in America for a while.

Harry went to bed soon after everybody finished dinner; around at 6:00 am the next morning , Harry and Cedric were very busy with all the things they have to do before going to the airport to take the 9:00 am flight to Seatlle. Hermione provide a passport to Cedric who didn't have until now, and made some modifications on Harry old passport's picture give him a blond hair and blue eyes and doing the same with him to avoid somebody to recognize him. They decide to keep his old name because no one beside Dumbledore know Harry Cullen, who believe is dead like everybody else believe that Harry Potter is dead too. After everything was done and all the goodbye were said, Cedric and Harry left at 8:00 o'clock to London airport; arriving there they went through check-ins and wait for their flight to be call.

"Are you ready Harry?" – asked Cedric excited and a little nervous, this was his first time flying in the muggle way.

"Yeah, I'm ready lest go!"- replied Harry, and with that both enter the airplane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arriving at Seatlle after so many hours Cedric promise to himself never fly in those things again, it was the most fucking boring thing ever. Harry was just amused with his friend, already used with long flights; when he told Cedric that they have to take another flight to Port Angeles, the blond boy refuse and said that the only way for him to enter another plane if Harry agree to give him a blowjob. Harry of course denied it and told Cedric to stop to whining because they are taking the plane whether he wants or not.

"Ok Harry tell me again about your family; how was like to grow up with them and what's so precious about your Edward that you don't have sex with me; and don't you dare say that he is hotter than me Potter!" – demanded Cedric who sat next to Harry on another plane chair toward to Port Angeles, at least this flight is going to take only one hour and then they will apparate to Forks next to Harry's family house. Harry sighed and start to tell Cedric about his life with the Cullens.

"As you know was Edward that found me in the ruins of my parents' house the night Voldemort kill them and took me with him to his family; Carlisle and Esme decide to adoptee me raise me as their son, they knew from the beginning that I was a wizard and what was happening in Brittan, so they moved to Alaska; my childhood was great like every other children should be the only difference is that I have vampires as my parents and siblings. When I was eleven I got accept in a wizard school at New York where Dumbledore found me five years later. My mom is the most wonderful woman that I know, she work at home as an interior designer and take care all her "children" like if we are babies, well the baby part is basically for me because the others don't always accept to be treated that way, I don't have the same lucky since I'm the baby of the family and everybody treat me such as. Dad is great man; work as a doctor since forever, he's the one that we look up to, always with some advice when you need it and know how to maintain everyone in line if necessary, sometimes is a very hard thing to do with six head strong teenagers of which five of them are vampires. Alice and Rosalie are completely different from each other; Alice is a ball of constant energy and always happy, is very difficult to be sad around her and the only way for her to mad at you is if you don't let shop for you, now Rose is a very reserved person, sometimes she act like a cold bitch but after you know her and got on her good side she actually very nice, of course Edward and will tell you that she is completely vain and think just about herself, both of them are always bickering at each other it's quite amusing to watch they insult each other for hours, Rose is also has incomparable beauty that even between vampires is envied. Emmett is the joker of the family there no bad time for him, love to fight and bet everything, also love to play pranks at everyone except mom and dad since the last time he did it dad got so angry that forbid Emmett to come close to any kind of electronics 'tv, video games, computers, etc…' and to share the bedroom with Rosalie; Emmett tried to disobey and go against dad orders, that was the first time that I saw dad as a vampire when he use his power as the cover leader and not as a father to make sure that Emmett never try again to contest his word. Jasper on the other hand in some ways is quite similar to Rosalie, he likes to keep to himself, he is very protective of the family especially Alice and also has the most problem to abstain from human blood, that's why I ask Hermione to make some bloodlust potion to help him. And now the last but not least, as you called him, my precious Edward; since the beginning he was my favorite, I always felt more safe with him, he teach me how to play piano when I was a kid but I'm not very good at it, I'm quite sure that Edward got a little disappointed but of course never say anything about it, he always wanted to teach piano to children. As the years passed, my feeling for him changed from brotherly to more, it was at age of fourteen that I realize that I was gay and came out and at fifteen Edward explain to me that I was his mate and soon later we start dating and at my sixteen birthday we made love for the first and only time, the next day I was forced to leave."- with a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and tried to control all the memories and feelings that he has repressed for two years now returned

"That's a very interesting family do you have Harry, I will love to meet them all, well maybe not Edward who by the way did not look like so interesting and you didn't tell me what's so especial about him."- said Cedric

"Well if you really want to know what is so special about him, I'll tell you; Edward has the most gorgeous, huge cock that I ever seen, bigger than yours, by the way."- replied Harry laughing at the outrageous look on Cedric's face.

"Take that back Potter, it's a very low blow, and when did you see my cock?" – asked Cedric still upset with Harry's connotation about his manly parts.

"It was four months ago in the tent when we were hunting horcrux, you were jerking off and thought that I was sleeping." – answered Harry observing that they are ready to land in Port Angeles.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep, you know I would not mind if you give me a hand!" – said Cedric with his cocky grin back on his face.

"That is exactly I did that and beside I was enjoying the show, and didn't want to interrupt your concentration!" - Harry whispered with his own cocky grin.

"I promise Harry that one day you won't be able to say no, and when that day comes you will be sorry to have tortured me all this time!"- said Cedric with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know Ced and maybe I'll be waiting for that day comes but until it arrives we'd better get moving, the plane has landed." – said Harry already on his feet.

"Yeah let's go, I'm already sick of planes and airports!" – Cedric said getting on his feet also, both get off the plane and passed through airport security and had to wait for their luggage to be released before leaving the airport.

"You know Harry, I was thinking about something since yesterday." – Cedric spoke after a moment of silence.

"What, another way to get me into bed?" – asked Harry.

"No you brat, believing or not I have others things in my mind besides fucking you!" – replied Cedric pretending to be insulted.

"If you say so." – mocked Harry.

"Do you want to hear or not, it's quite important!" – said Cedric looking serious for the first time since they left England.

"Ok, ok, sorry please continue." – said Harry realizing how serious his friend was.

"Thanks, as I was saying I've been thinking about something you said about your sister Alice to be a seer and that Dumbledore put a shield around you so that way she can not see your future, I'm right? – asked Cedric.

"Yeah, you are right; where are you going with this?" – Harry answered with another question.

"Well, since you're supposed to be dead, the spell that Dumbledore put on you should stop to working, but it's not gonna happen because you're alive and if Dumbledore realize that this shield still working, he we'll know that you not dead." – informed Cedric.

"Oh shit, do you think that he will try something to take me back?"- asked Harry looking concern.

"I don't know, but since you're not need there anymore I hope that he leaves you alone for once." – said Cedric with a hard voice.

"Me too Ced, me too." – Harry said taking his bag and walking through the parking lot looking for a hiding spot to apparate.

"Hey wait; do you think that your sister might have seen me coming?" – asked Cedric.

"I don't know, they are supposed to be at school right now. We are gonna discover in a minute, lest go!"- said Harry at same time taking Cedric's hand and disappearing from the parking lot to reappear in front a big white house surrounded by trees, not a second later Harry and Cedric were face to face with seven marble statue that Harry know and love so much.

"Hi!" – whispered Harry.


End file.
